Friend, For… or Family: A Christmas Tale
by Sparky16
Summary: *Completed*Link and Jamie plan to spend Christmas with the loving Anju but someone eles has other plans. Who could it be? what will happen? MP3 link to hear Jamie sing her song now posted in ch7! A must read!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Sparky16 here,  
This is sorta important so you should read this first! I would like to say that Friend, Foe or Family: a Christmas story was writting 3 years back and never finished but now that christmas is approaching I am finishing it. I've noticed that a bit of it is a little confusing so if it's not to you then that means you're smart! also the begining is quiet sappy as all christmas fics are (and I've tried to fix it with little sucess but as you keep reading it just gets better and better believe me. Lastly, this has nothing to do with the F.F.O.F books and is not it's offical squeal! (I'm writting that.   
  
So without further ado my I present to you Friend, Foe or Family: A christmas tale.  
  
Disclaimer. Jamie, Midnight (her horse) and Eric are mine... that's all!


	2. Chapter 1

A Christmas Tale  
By Sparky16  


Snow fell from the sky and covered every centimeter on the ground of the beautiful Hyrule field . A cold wind brushed along the barren wasteland of white, across the rivers of Zoras Domain, and through the woods of Kokiri Forest where it had picked up the sweet melody of a single child standing in the middle of the woods. Her soft voice echoed though out the woods, and the winter's wind carried the sweet tune through out all Hyrule. To the stairs of Kakariko Village, to the very top of Death Mountain, and finally to the gates of Hyrule Castle its self and into its cold stone walls.  
  
Villagers swore it was the voice of an angle singing its glorious rein of the oncoming joyous moment that was steadily approaching, Christmas . But the occasion this time was not joyous at all, fore an evil shadow had been cast over the land and it was affecting everybody and everything . Starvation and hunger were the most current problem that swept the land, Peoples moods were changing rapidly. If you thought you knew some one as nice and kind, well you sure rethought about that once you saw them during this time of depression. The King was doing his best to help his people but in the end he knew that nothing he did could help.  
  
The only thing that brought the peoples soul to ease and that uplifted their spirits was the sweet melody that the cold winters wind carried over the land. The one sweet melody sung out by one small girl. Her heavenly voice rang through the woods and her words came from her heart, and the cheerfulness that made the magic of her words work was her soul, touching the hearts of others.  
  
Her words that touched the hearts of all were just as beautiful.  
What child is this, who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap, is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:   
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!  
  
So bring Him incense, gold, and myrrh,  
Come peasant king to own Him,  
The King of kings, salvation brings,  
Let loving hearts enthrone Him.  
Raise, raise the song on high,  
The Virgin sings her lullaby:  
Joy, joy, for Christ is born,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!  
  
No one knew where this was coming from. Locals asked if it was Malon, but she would shake her head and reply each time My voice isn't that heavenly Others asked if it was Saria or Princess Zelda, but again the two females replied with the same answer, No.  
  
No one would have thought in a million years that it was one girl they knew. One solemn little girl that was a friend to all, even the state of royalty knew her well, and they loved her.  
  
The wind rustled through the small girl's long copper hair, and tickled her nose. Her pink tunic fluttered with the wind's movement . The wind was playing with her. She ended her song and giggled lightly at the winds playfulness. This wind held the spirit of christmas in it . Christmas Wind' was what she called it. The wind whistled around her and she finally gave in. Okay, okay. I'll sing it again. The wind playfully blowed through her hair again as if to say And I'll make sure that every one hears it That was the wind's promise.  
  
The wind blew into her ear as a plea Sing Jamie, sing! it would whisper. Jamie, the young girl that was out in the Woods singing her heart out to the forest, was the one that the people knew so well. Her playfully disposition and her eagerness made her the most lovable to anyone. And if given the chance to met her, even Ganondorf would crack a smile at her. She always helped others in those of need, and being so friendly, the kids of the forest, villages, and creatures a like loved to be around her.  
  
Jamie's voice once again rang through the land and in the hearts of people and creatures a like. The song seemed to last forever to those of weary hearts but it soon ended. Jamie sighed happily as she looked up at the sky above. The snow was falling softly down. She glanced down at her feet. The snow had now covered the toe of her boot. She shuffled her feet thoughtfully and sighed happily to herself. Why was I born with such a talent' she thought happily.  
  
This was true. Jamie's talent was one of many that she held. Her voice came from her mother's side, and hiding behind that adorable little posterior was a true warrior which had showed on three separate occasions, this came from her father's side. Christmas was thought of the most happiest time of year that Jamie would share with her brother but this year he was more concerned about her safety and so he always kept her inside were he could watch her. Jamie wasn't going to stand for this so she would take off.  
  
Jamie shook her head, then suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Jamie turned around sharply only to be met by a smile and a familiar face. It was Saria .   
  
Jamie smiled Hi Saria Jamie said.   
  
Saria gave the young girl a questioning look.   
  
Dose your brother know you're out here? Saria asked.   
  
Jaime gave her a sarcastic look and replied What do you think?   
  
Saria smiled at Jaime than she sat down on a snow covered rock and talked a while. She looked up to see the snow fall down softly.  
  
Saria sighed Well your right Jaime, Link has been acting quiet strange ever since the snow stared falling.   
  
Jaime sat on a different rock and she reached down into her coat and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver pendant on it . I was the pendant of courage. Jamie looked up at Saria and nodded sadly. Then a question came to Jaime's mind.   
  
Do you think that this dark shadow has something to do with it?   
  
Saria kept her eyes on the sky while answering I'd bet on it  
  
Saria looked back at Jamie Why do you ask anyway?   
  
Jamie shrugged, then she told Saria her story, Well every night Link wakes up in a cold sweat. He won't tell me what's wrong, he just keeps it to himself . Over time he just seemed to act more protective of me.  
  
Saria looked at Jamie sadly, So he won't tell Malon either huh? Jamie shook her head.   
  
Jamie replied.   
  
How about the   
  
Jamie shook her head again. Nope. He won't tell Zelda either   
  
Saria looked back up towards the sky. The snow landed lightly on her parka. Even the Kokiri were stuck with this cold so they wore wolfos skin parkas.  
  
Jaime tightened her pink parka around her more to keep the cold out. The cold didn't so much bother her rather than the darkness that sent a chill up her spine.  
  
Suddenly a faint galloping could be heard in the distance. Jamie sprang to her feet in shock. She said a quick goodbye to Saria and took off in a different direction faster than you can say Merry Christmas.  
  
Saria looked towards the sound of the gallop and finally a small figure began to appear. He was riding a chestnut mare with a white mane and tail. Saria knew on first sight who the horse belonged to and she knew exactly who was riding it. It was the Hero Of Time, Link, and also Jamie's Brother.  
  
~  
Jamie sat up in a tree watching as her ten year old brother followed her foot prints. He seemed a little stumped to find out that they stopped smack in the middle of no where. His gaze turned to look ahead, then unknowingly he looked up. That's where he spotted her.  
  
Jamie what do you think you're doing? Link yelled. Lets go!  
  
Jamie gave him an angry glare then she replied What the hell's wrong with you. You won't let me do any thing any more. Just lay off and leave me alone okay?  
  
Link now had the same angry glare on his face that Jamie did as he yelled Not as long as I'm here!  
  
Jamie turned her gaze away from her back stabbing, pain in the neck brother.   
  
I can change that she told herself.   
  
She instantly came up with a plan to get her brother out of her sight and fast. Quickly she hopped on to the other branch and lined herself up with Epona's line of sight, and with that she leaped down from the tree. Right when Jamie hit the ground she yelled and frightened the poor little horse.   
  
Epona reared and whinnied in fright, nearly tossing Link off in the process. Finally Epona bolted with Link still on her.  
  
Jamie heard Link yell an insult at her, but Jamie was laughing to hard to care. She was forced to sit down because her laughter was weakening her. Jamie was still laughing when suddenly the sound of many voices laughing filled the air, evil laughter. Jamie immediately stopped laughing and looked around at her surroundings. The laughter wasn't stopping. Jamie was now beginning to become a little frightened, but she quickly turned that fright into strength to get out of there because off in the distance she could hear someone dismounting off a horse, but it wasn't her brother.   
  
Her brother didn't sound that big or heavy, and the horse itself was a fully grown horse by the sounds of it. Jamie stared down at the ground as she sat there. The laughter had now long since stopped. Jamie was trying to make out the sounds of the on coming person, they sounded like a knight or something but it was a little hard to tell. Jamie's gaze remained on the snowy ground then to her dismay a shadow loomed over her.  
Jamie was just going to pass it off as Link trying to pull a mean trick on her, and with that Jamie quickly stood up and turned around angrily.  
~  
Link was doing his best to stop his bolting horse, suddenly he remembered Jamie and Midnight. When Midnight bolted she would use this special move called a Death Grip' on the reins. He also remembered Malon pulling off the same move on Dusty. It was very effective and there was no harm in trying it so with no hesitation Link got a hold of Epona's reins and with all his might he pulled back and made the horse's head turn to one side.  
  
Epona whinnied loudly. The move had worked, Epona had stopped right on the mark. Link relaxed and he gave his horse a reassuring pat. He looked back from the way he came and swore he would get her back by placing a bug near her or something, but unnoticed to Link Jamie was already having major problems of her own.


	3. Chapter 2

~  
Jamie was in absolute shock. Her body was nailed to the spot, her mouth hung open with no intentions of it closing. The shadowy figure that loomed before her was bigger than Michael Jordan, and could easily over power even the strongest wrestler. His bulky black armor fit perfectly, his short orange hair really didn't suit, but his evil look made up for all the flaws that came with him. His looks unmistakable, standing right in front of Jamie was the Gerudo King himself, the one Jamie and Link had locked up for the second time in there lives. Ganon.  
  
The snow was falling much heavier now and Jamie could barely make out the Evil that stood before her. She felt like she was in a rerun of when Bambi went with his father to live on, but this was no Bambi rerun, no this was real, a matter of life and death if she didn't get out of there soon. At that point Jamie got a shock of reality, turned on her heels and ran like the wind.   
  
Jamie dared no to look back but she did only to see Ganondorf riding his horse following her. This was truly an unfair race but Jamie wasn't going to let that stop her from trying to get away. Jaime's heart was now thumping faster than her feet when they hit the snowy ground.  
  
Jamie finally stopped when she realized that Ganondorf wasn't following her. She intentively listened to her surroundings, nothing. Not a trot, not a gallop, not even the sound of hoof. Had Jamie really beat him. Jamie smiled to herself proudly, she knew she was fast but not that fast. Jamie proudly turned around and was awe struck when she saw who was in front of her. Ganondorf. His mighty stallion reared up high knocking Jamie to the ground.   
  
Jamie shook her head then looked up. Ganon was just geting off his horse, and Jamie couldn't move, her run had already tired her out. Ganon stood in front of the little girl grinning evilly down at her. Jamie began to shake in fear. Ganon took a step forward, the snow crunching under his boot. Jamie looked up at the huge man clad in black. He towered over the little girl like an angry parent or teacher that was in a state of anger because you hadn't finished your homework.  
Jamie was to scared to move, she just sat in the snow and shook in fear as Ganon stood before her. Jamie closed her eyes waiting for the onslaughter to come but to her avail nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked up at the King of evil who just stood their grinning evilly at her. Jamie was confused, did he want to watch her suffer before he killed her? or was he just playing with her?  
  
Suddenly off in the distance a hard gallop could be heard pounding and ripping through the snow. It was immediately followed by the sound of a young boy's yell. Jamie stood up and looked over behind her. To Jamie's relief and happiness she could see her brother on Epona galloping right at them.  
  
Jamie yelled, trying to get his attention as he drew closer.   
  
Jaime hop on Link yelled as he rode up.   
  
Jamie didn't hesitate as Link didn't stop. He held out his hand, grabbed Jamie's and flung her on behind him. Jamie grabbed a hold of his waist and looked behind her. She saw Ganon standing there as the two galloped off into the safe distance.  
  
Ganondorf watched as the two children galloped off into the distance. He chuckled, grinned, then scoffed. Next time he told himself.   
  
Those two won't be able to survive out in this cold for too much longer. That's when I'll get them. With all said and done, Ganondorf mounted his horse, quickly looked off in the children's direction then galloped off the other way.  
  
~  
Still in the forest  
~  
  
Jamie and Link were far from were they thought Ganon was now. Link was frustrated out of his mind and Jamie was trying to pry it out of him.   
  
Is this what's been bugging you the whole time?. Is that what your dream's been about?  
  
Link yelled, relived to finally get his sister off his back. Jamie on the other hand thought he had a major attitude problem.  
  
Jamie turned away from him and she looked up. The snow was coming down even heavier now than it was before. She turned to her older brother Link it's snowing harder now, maybe we should go.   
  
Link looked up and indeed Jamie was right. The snow was coming down a lot heavier than before. Good idea Link said and so the two hopped back on Epona and started on their way out.   
  
Jamie wasn't to fond of going to Kakiriko Village because the people there all agreed that the two children belonged in a childrens home but there wasn't one in Hyrule so when spring would come, the officers from neighboring towns would come and try to catch the children, but Link and Jamie were ready.   
  
Instead of sticking around, the two would go to the dimension were Jamie used to live. The same one were Link fought Majora's Mask. At least the children had a home there. In the summer they would return and live in the Lost Woods were Link had lived before he set out on his journey. The winter was probably the most hard time for the two just to stay alive but each time they seemed to manage. This year the Lady who owns the Coccus took them in and would care for them.   
  
Jamie sighed and leaned forward against her brothers back, she was exhausted. She slowly closed her eyes but immediately opened them. She had to stay awake or she might not wake up. It was to cold, she'd just have to wait until they got back to Anju's house so she could warm up and then go to sleep.  
  
Link looked behind him and saw how sleepy his sister was Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there  
  
What about the cold? Jamie asked.   
  
It shouldn't bug you that much, plus you'll be leaning on me, so we'll both be warm.   
  
Jamie needn't worry anymore, she took her brothers word for it and so she leaned against his back, closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
~  
Night had fallen and the children were safe inside Anju's warm house. Jamie and Link were both fast asleep in there beds dreaming of pleasant thing, and thankfully Link was sleeping easier that night too. Anju was cleaning and putting dishes away when a knock was heard at the door. She calmly walked over to the door.   
  
I wonder who could be visiting at this time? she asked herself.   
  
Her answer soon came when she opened the door and she saw Shiro the carpenter. He was completely out of breath. What's wrong? Anju asked in alarm.   
  
Shiro stepped in and closed the door. Where's the children? he asked.   
  
Anju was a little puzzled but she answered him any way. They're upstairs sleeping. Why? she asked.   
  
Shiro had almost caught his breath by now as he went on They need to get out of here now. They're in grave danger.  
  
Anju didn't know what to say when suddenly a surprise guest ran into the house.   
  
Anju said shocked.   
  
Impa was also out of breath but she seemed to manage. Where's the children they need to get out of here now.   
  
Anju couldn't speak so Shiro did. They're upstairs sleeping.   
  
Impa got this and said We need to wake them. Hurry. Anju and Impa ran upstairs to wake the children.  
  
Jamie felt her self being shook awake. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Anju, but then Jamie noticed the concern look on her face. What's wrong? Jamie asked drearily.   
  
Anju just smiled Nothing dear, your just going somewhere that's all. Jamie was to tired to notice the tear in Anju's eye. To Anju Jamie and Link were like her children. The two always trusted her for their needs, she even cared for them when they were sick, but now they were leaving not knowing if they would come back...alive.  
  
The children were soon dressed in their tunics and parkas and where now being rushed down the stairs. Jamie was still fast asleep over Anju's shoulder. Her little arms were wrapped around Anju's neck and her little fingers were latched together to keep Anju close.  
  
Anju thought on how much she was going to miss these kids, they brought her so much joy, but know they were leaving and this is were the joy would end. In a heartbreaking getaway.  
  
Downstairs Shiro was with someone else, a guard. We're ready Impa said as she came down holding the sleepy boy. Link's eyes were open but he didn't know what was going on around him.  
  
Good, the king's outside waiting for them the guard replied.   
  
The King' Anju thought to herself. What was the King doing waiting for these children, were they that important to Hyrule?'  
  
The adults ran outside and to their surprise, there sat the King on his mighty white horse. Are the children ready, we must leave now the King asked.   
  
Impa nodded They are, but they haven't woken up yet.  
  
As Anju handed the young girl to the King, she heard the girl hum a bit of a tune that seemed an awful lot familar, but she didn't let that stop her from handing over the child.  
  
Impa handed Link to a guard then she mounted her own white horse. The guard quickly handed Link back to Impa who took the sleepy boy and looked back towards the King. He already had a hold of Jamie. Just then Anju came running back outside holding two backpacks. Hold on, wait a second she yelled. She ran up to the duo and handed them each a small back pack. These belong to the kids. It's their belongings. It might come in handy for each of them. Anju said.  
  
Indeed, the contents of the two small bags would come in handy because in each of them was the childrens' shields and swords, along with their bows and arrows. Packed in them were also some sandwiches and an extra blanket each.  
  
This should help the children until it is safe for them to return The King remarked. Anju looked at the children in dismay Why now?' she thought.   
  
We shall see you again the King said to Anju, she nodded, and so with the children ready, the King and Impa left. Anju watched as the two left. Return safely kids she told herself as she watched the children ride away out of sight.  
  
Impa and the King rode through Hyrule field. At that point the kids were awake. Link looked around frantically, he wasn't in his soft warm bed, he wasn't in Anju's house. No, where was he?, where was his sister?. Link looked over to see someone else on another white horse and his sister,who was wide awake along with him. Link looked up to see who was holding him, it was Impa.  
  
Suddenly Jamie yelled out Where are you taking us?. Link looked over at his sister in despair, then the man said We're taking you two out of Ganondorf's reach. If he finds you two, then he will surely kill the both of you. Link and Jamie recognized the man's voice. It had to be the King.  
  
The kids were now wide awake and were wondering where they were going. We'll put you in the Lost woods, that way you'll have a better chance of hidding from him. The two kids weren't sure but if that's what the King wanted then they had to stay.  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination. They let the kids off and handed them their stuff. We wish you luck and off they rode, leaving the kids behind in the cold, snowy night.


	4. chapter 3

Jamie turned to Link she pouted This wasn't how I planned to spend my christmas Me neither Link said.  
  
Jamie stared at her brother What should we do now? she asked. Link shrugged I don't know. How about going deeper in to the Lost Woods so you-know-who doesn't find us. Jamie nodded. It's the only way she said.  
  
The kids pulled out their musical instruments to call their horses. Link went first, he pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's song and in no time Epona was at his side. Jamie pulled out her flute and played Midnight's Song. Link knew that Midnight's song was a piece of the Guardian's Song that Jamie had composed.   
  
The Guardian's Song was a magical song that Jamie had played once when Link was near death along with two hundred other kids that were close to dying or already dead. Link remembered passing out, but a few seconds later we woke up feeling fine. All his wounds were gone and he was alive. He also remembered looking up to see the other kids coming back to life, then he realized that they were all floating in the air. He saw Jamie down on the ground playing the Guardian's Song on her flute and every thing was healing itself as a strange white light poured down from the sky and touched it. It was something Link would never forget.  
~  
The King and Impa rode back to the palace. Both were greeted by a very happy princess, and prince. Just then prince Eric took his father aside and handed him a note that the prince said a strange man gave him.  
  
The King took the note from his son and began to read it, suddenly the King's face turned white. Impa noticed this right away. What's the matter your majesty?. The King's gaze never left the letter as he said quietly We've just made a huge mistake.  
  
Impa took the letter and read it and she almost had the same reaction. the letter read the following:  
You fools, if you thought you could hide the children form me you're seriously mistaken. As you read this the children's fate is already doomed. I followed you to the Lost woods and I'm now hunting them down. Sorry your plan didn't work out. So long suckers.  
~  
Link and Jamie rode though the Lost Woods not sure of were they were headed, finally they stopped because Jamie was getting upset. What's wrong? Link asked. Jamie sighed Why are we running, for all we know Ganon could have followed us. Besides if Ganon doesn't get us then the cold surely will.  
  
Link knew Jamie had a point, but Jamie never was the one to be a quitter, usually she was the one who held their little group together, but this time the roles were going to have to switch.  
  
Suddenly the two little horses whinnied loudly and reared, nearly sending the kids to the ground. The kids looked in font of them to see what had frightened the horses so badly. The kids were blown away.   
  
No way! Jamie said in disbelief.  
  
We had gotten so far Link said.  
  
They said it couldn't happen Jamie remarked.  
  
But how? Link asked.  
  
There standing in front of the kids was the true terror, the real horror. The man, kids said, created the nightmare. Standing before them was the ultimate evil, Ganondorf.  
The kids were shocked. How did he find them so quick. Ganon stood before them laughing evilly which was a huge mistake because the kids didn't waste a second to scram and bolt out of there.  
  
The chase was on.  
~  
3 Days Later  
~  
The snow was falling more and more, it wouldn't let up. As for Link and Jamie, they were still running from Ganon, but this time on foot. They had let there horses go back to the ranch and now they were on their own. Food was running low and they hadn't slept a wink. Plus the cold winters chill was weakening them. It had zapped most of Jamie's energy and now Link was the only one keeping her going.  
  
Jamie finally collapsed and Link was right there Come on Jamie, we can't give up now. Ganon will find us. Just then Jamie said something that shocked him.  
  
Let him, I can't take this anymore Jamie don't say things like that. It's not worth giving up yet. Come on he said and he boosted her up back to her feet. They walked a little further unit they found a small covered area. Link set Jamie down and let her rest against him. Link started to wonder what kept him going. Was it the triforce of courage? maybe.  
  
Link cuddled up with his younger sibling so they would both stay warm, suddenly Link's weakness started to hit him like an arrow. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Just then Link saw some thing he didn't want to see. Standing in front of them, looking down at the children was Ganon. Link could do nothing as Ganon approached the two.  
  
Link finally couldn't take it anymore and slowly he blacked out.  
~  
Jamie woke up to find herself in a warm soft bed. She looked over next to her to see her brother lying next to her sleeping comfortably. Jamie's curiosity instantly hit her hard as she got up she began to explore her surroundings. The room was made of stone walls. It was circular, so Jamie guessed it was part of a tower or something. Jamie walked up to the door and carefully opened it. She snuck out and closed it slowly so as to not wake her brother. There before her was a huge winding set of stairs. Jamie looked at them and thought it was going to be awhile before she reached the bottom, so she decided to take a faster way down. The railing.   
  
She carefully hopped on and stared a fun, fast and effective way of getting down the stairs. Jamie shouted with glee as she kept up a fast decent. Finally after the long ten minute ride Jamie was flung off the railing and she landed on a soft carpet. She got up and looked around after she had brushed herself off. Her guess was that she was in a kitchen because of all the pots and pans every where, the stove and the fridge. Yep, definitely a kitchen Jamie told herself. Jamie explored a little more around the place. Her curiosity took her to the library, other living chambers, even down stair to the dungeon. Jamie had never seen anything like it before. Her final journey took her to the Main room were the biggest surprise of all awaited her.  
  
The Main room was huge. Book shelves lined the walls, each filled with books big and small. A fire was lit and burning brightly, it was the only light source for the room. A soft red carpet lined the floor to keep the cold out and finally a crystal chandler hung from the ceiling. The room looked surprisingly pleasant and comfortable to the eye. But on closer examination Jamie realized that she wasn't the only one in the room.   
  
In the middle of the room, in front of the fire was a huge lounge chair, and someone was sitting in it. They were petting a white wolfos which had not spotted Jamie standing next to the door.  
  
Jamie took a few more steps inside then the wolfos noticed her but it didn't do a thing. Suddenly a deep, dark, calm voice interrupted Jamie's thought and made her jump.  
  
You're awake The person sitting in the chair said. Jamie instantly recognized the voice as Ganondorf's. Jamie jumped back and went to reach for her sword and shield but they were gone. She reached for her flute, but found it was gone as well.  
  
Come here my child Ganon said. At the same instant Jamie thought to herself I'm not yours'.  
  
Ganon pulled his hand away from the white wolfoes and the creature looked up at him. The creature nodded then it turned it's gaze to Jamie. It got up and walked over to her slowly. It then circled her and started to nudge her towards the Evil king. It stopped just before Jamie was next to the chair. Jamie stood just behind the chair and waited to for the wolfos to move so she could back off but it wouldn't move.  
  
Just then Jamie saw one of Ganon's giant hands head straight at her. She blocked her face so she couldn't get hurt but nothing came. She slowly removed her arms and opened her eyes to see Ganon's hand spread open and in it was her flute.  
  
Take it he said calmly. Jamie slowly reached for her flute. She picked it up and carefully examined it. Nothing was wrong with it so Ganon probably just kept it on him tell she was awake.  
  
Jamie put a smile back on her face now that she had her most precious possession back. She stashed it in her pocket and looked at the white wolfos sitting next to her. Just then Ganon surprised her by saying When your brother awakes tell him to come here to get his ocarina back  
  
Jamie nodded. As she headed out, her sight never left her foe, finally she was out of the main room.  
Jamie sighed in relief that it was over, but why was she here? why wasn't she dead?  
  
Ganon hadn't killed them, but then why did he bring them here? Jamie didn't like the idea of being here one bit and she planned to scram as fast as she could. Suddenly Jamie jumped in surprise when she saw the white wolfos standing next to her. It instantly gave her a great big slobbery kiss. Jamie giggled as she said Yuck, I'm drowning in dog slobber. At that instant the wolfos grabbed the child, flipped it onto it's back, and started to run up the stairs. Jamie didn't know why it was doing this, but at least this would get her up the stairs.  
  
Jamie ran into the room of where she first emerged. She found her brother still sleeping peaceful. Not for long' Jamie thought to herself. Jamie motioned for the dog to give him a huge wet wake up call. The big white dog happily obliged. He walked up next to the boy and , the dog practically choked the boy in doggy slobber. Link said as he sat up and used his arm to wipe off the puppy kiss.  
  
Link looked over at his sister angrily What the heck did you do that for. Jamie gave Link an abstract look, why was he blaming her?, hadn't he seen the dog that was lying down next to the bed?  
  
Jamie burst into laughter You thought that was me? Jamie said between breaths of hard laughter. Well yeah, who else wou_ suddenly the white wolfos jumped up from its hiding place and scared Link off the bed.  
  
Link looked at his current situation. His back was on the ground and his feet were up in the air. Basically he was sitting upside down.  
Oh humbug Link said as he crossed his arm in frustration. Just then the head of the white wolfos and his younger sister poked out from atop of the bed. Come on Scrooge, get up Jamie giggled. Link somehow found his footing and got back up. Link looked around at the room that he was in. So you must of explored the whole place by now, so who owns this place?  
  
Jaime said with sarcasm.  
Link answered.  
Try again Jamie said.  
The Gorons  
Far from it Jamie laughed hysterically.  
The Zoras?  
Jaime shook her head   
Oh man, I give up Link whined.  
  
Jamie turned and petted the white wolfos which was surprisingly friendly. Link looked at the wolfos why wasn't it attacking her?'  
Suddenly an answer came to Link. The boy froze to the spot and stared blankly at the walls. Jamie turned to her older brother and looked at him curiously. Link are you all right?  
Link said.  
Jaime answered as she got up and slowly approached her brother.  
  
This castle wouldn't belong to Ganon would it? Link asked. Jamie smiled Yep! how'd you guess?.  
  
At that point Link passed out.


	5. chapter 4

Link opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the floor but his head was on his sister's lap. She was looking down at him with concern. Are you all right? she asked while stroking his head. Link sat up holding a hand to his forehead Yeah, I think so. Except my head hurts  
  
Jamie scoffed Well my head would hurt to if I hit the floor that hard to dumb ass!   
  
Link looked back at his smart mouth sibling he remarked under his breath, but Jamie still heard it.  
  
Listen, if you want your ocarina back you have to go see the big guy yourself Jamie said.  
  
Oh no no no no no! I will never_  
You will Jamie remarked. If I can do it on my own then so can you. Now GO! Jamie said and she pushed him at the door.  
  
I can't, I won't Link refused.  
You can, and you will! Jamie demanded.  
  
Jamie opened the door but Link won't budge. Jamie needed help so she turned and whistled for the dog. It happily pranced over to the two and Jamie stepped aside.  
  
I suppose you can help me out here she motioned towards her brother.  
  
The wolfos nodded and with out warning, it grabbed young Link by the collar and flipped him on to its back. Link held on tight as the huge dog wasted no time as he ran down the stairs. Jamie was right next to them riding down the railing laughing with joy.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the bottom and as Jaime flew off the banister, the white wolfos jumped into the air and caught the soaring girl in mid air and she landed safely on its back in front of Link. The two laughed joyously for a second then Link gulped hard, he was afraid of facing his foe, especially after what Link had done to him in the past and future.  
  
I guess Jamie couldn't blame him, she had only heard stories about his adventures but what came from her mouth seemed to bring more ease to him.  
  
Listen, I'll stand right here and if something goes wrong I get us out of here okay?  
  
Link nodded Sounds good to me he replied.  
  
Link nervously entered the room but he quickly decided to act brave. Just then a low chuckle was came from Ganon.  
~  
Anju sat crying, she had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing over the horrible news that the King had just told her. The towns people had heard it to and they knew that that woman loved the kids but what could they do? Ganon probably already found them by now.  
  
I know they'll be all right a small voice declared. Everyone looked over to see the young prince.  
  
I've seen their skill, I even grew up with Jamie. They'll both be fine The prince finished.   
  
The folks were amazed by this young lad's vote of confidence. The young prince turned to look out the window, his face fell. I hope he said under his breath.  
~  
Link was now face to face with his foe. Ganon stood up from his chair and turned to face the boy. Link gulped even harder than before as he sort of cringed back at the man's height.  
  
Jamie was watching from outside and she did the same. Boy is he in trouble Jamie remarked.  
  
Ganon looked down at the boy and then he cleared his throat. He turned and walked towards the fire place. He removed the ocarina from the mantle and he stared at the instrument for a moment. He turned towards the boy and then he tossed it to him.  
  
Link caught the object then examined it. Nothing was wrong with it so he stuffed it in his pocket. Link heard Ganon sigh again then the big guy started to talk.  
  
I have no use for the thing if I don't know the melody, but I do have a use for you my boy  
  
Link backed away in suspicion. He didn't like were this conversation was going. Ganon turned and faced the boy, Link jumped back in shock but Ganon just shock his head.  
  
Boy I don't wish to kill you, I want to be your friend the big tubba lubba said.  
  
Link was shocked. He was paralyzed on the spot, he hadn't expected this. Jamie was also in shock, now she knew something was up. I don't like this one bit she told her new wolfos friend.   
it replied.  
  
So boy, I know that in the past you've done a lot of things to me but I say lets put the past behind us. Besides, it's nearly Christmas Ganon said.  
  
Link didn't know what to make of it, but being the friendly, forgiving boy he was, and the fact of it being Christmas, Link decided to forgive but not forget.  
  
I don't know Ganon. You did a lot of bad stuff. If I forgive you, you have to promise me that you'll never do bad things again okay? Link said.  
  
You have my word Ganon replied honestly.  
  
Link turned to look at Jamie by the entrance. Did you get that sis? Link called.  
  
Yeah, I heard it Jamie declared.   
  
She leaned against the wall outside of the room, And I still don't believe it she told herself.  
  
the dog barked in reply.  
~  
Over the matter of a few hours, Jamie noticed the two become real buddy buddy, but Jamie was still weary. She wanted no part in this so she kept to herself and far way from those two. During the first nights stay Jamie talked to Link and she asked him if it was kind of strange about Ganon's sudden change of heart, but Link's answer just shocked Jamie.  
  
The big guy's not so bad Jamie. If you would just give him a chance, then you'll see that he's okay.  
  
Jaime's mouth hung open Please!, you must be kidding me. I still say something is up, and if you don't believe me than I just have to find some way to prove it. she told him.  
  
Yeah right, good luck Link teased and with that he went to sleep.  
  
Jamie stared at her brother sadly   
  
She got out of bed and walked over to the door. She quietly walked out and then started a fun decent down the railing. At the end she flew off the railing and flipped through the air and landed okay. She walked through the Castle corridors and made her way to the main door. She opened it a little then squeezed closing it behind her.  
  
She ran around to the Castle's back where the stables were located. She walked in and looked at all the different horses, surely there had to be a baby horse in here she thought. Then much to her amazement she found something better. Midnight and Epona in the same stall together.  
  
Midnight! what are you doing here boy? Jamie said.  
  
The little horse got to his feet, tail wagging, he greeted his human mistress with little pony kisses and snuggles. Jamie got onto his back and urged him into a gallop out the door of the stables.  
  
Jamie galloped through the courtyard and to the main gates. She saw two Stalfos guards standing there; she would just gallop right past them and she did. The Guards didn't move an inch as she flew past them. She ignored it for the time being, it was still dark out and she had to get out of there for now. She'd be back by morning before the other awoke.  
  
She galloped through the town and out into the pastures. This place looked nothing like Hyrule and Jamie figured that they were far away from it. The town she had left behind just a few seconds ago was filled with Christmas decorations and lights. Although no one was in the streets she felt the warmth of christmas in the air but she also felt something else and it wasn't good.  
  
The feeling quickly left her when she saw a forest ahead of her and she urged Midnight into a harder run. As soon as they reached the forest they slowed down. They made their way through the snowy background of the forest and they weren't even in there before they found themselves at a dead end. A cliff blocked their way but Jamie wouldn't be held back by this, she wanted to explore and not be trapped in.   
  
Midnight hopped from rock to rock quickly scaling the small cliff, and a few seconds later the two had made it to the top. Jamie gasped in awe. The cliff overlooked the entire kingdom. Ganon's castle stood out from the town which was quite a bit larger than Hyrules Castle Town. The snow covered field was much larger than Hyrules as well but just as beautiful. Jamie couldn't help but wonder though, when Ganon had taken over Hyrule the whole place went to hell but this place hadn't. How come?  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh crisp air. That feeling she had gotten when she pasted through the town, it fell like despair, why?  
  
Jamie could sense it from where she stood on the cliff. A whisper of a cold wind brushed past her, it was hyrulian wind she knew it. But this one was cold, filled with sadness and the voices of her loved ones left behind. Jamie was trapped here, there was no where to go, no way to get back home. She was on her own and the coldness let her know it.  
  
The sky above started turning orange, the sun would rise soon. Jaime felt another wind blow by her, this one warm and filled with hope. It carried her magical melody that was so familiar to her.  
  
Slowly she began to sing softly to it. Her angelic voice filled the air carrying over the field. Her voice reached the town, people that had already awoken listened closely to the girl's words, the ones that hadn't either awoke to it or slept easier with it.  
  
The warmth and comfort that flowed with the words made the feeling of despair go away and the town began to regain it's christmas warmth all over again.  
  
~  
  
In Hyrule, the song could be heard as clearly as it always could. Anju listened carefully to it's words as they gave her a bit of hope that one day the children would return. One day.  
  
~  
  
As Jaime finished, her last words poured from the heart. Each word pure as her soul, they always were. She took a quiet breath as she surveyed the land once more. The sun was rising quickly now and Jaime had to return to the castle.  
  
Jaime made it to the town just as the sun hit the peek of the mountains. The town was busier now and Jaime was shocked to find that its residents were not just people but Stalfos and other monsters as well. But they were not angry nor were they killers. The people were actually happy and most wished her a Merry Christmas as she galloped by. The little duo galloped towards the castle gates and the guards yelled Oh goes there?  
  
Jamie answered as she zoomed past.  
  
Alrighty then the guards said.  
  
One guard looked at his partner Uhm, who's Me' Clarence? he asked.  
  
You you dummy! the other boasted.  
  
was all the other said and he returned to his work.  
  
Jamie put Midnight in the stall and ran back into the castle. She ran back up the stairs and back into her room. She hopped back into her bed and fell asleep. Jaime had only closed her eyes before Link woke up.  
  
Rise and shine sis! he called.  
  
Jamie just moaned and rolled over throwing the blankets over her head. Link looked at her and shrugged Fine but you don't know what you're missing he said and he got up and left her in peace.  
  


what will happen next?????


	6. chapter 5

Over the next few days it was the same thing. Jaime would escape the Castle at night, sing her song to easy the feeling of despair that she felt was over this strange land and then return to the castle by dawn before anyone found out. After she'd sleep the morning away and keep her distance in the afternoon.  
  
What was this feeling of despair and worry she felt every time she passed through the town? She knew Hyrules problem, not enough food to supposedly last through the winter, but was the story here. Was there even a story, was it just that the residence here were all monsters and knights fighting for Ganon?  
  
Jamie didn't know and she would do some exploring of her own to find out why. The sound of Link's laughter caught her off guard as passed by a window. She looked out to see her brother below her having a snowball fight with Ganon himself. Jamie knew something was up with the old brute but how come Link didn't sense it? He must have figured out by now that something wasn't right, or was he really that dense. Still Jamie wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass her to get Link herself. Being a little sister you still had to be annoying in some way and when she saw all the snow that was on the roof above her ready to fall she knew that would be the perfect way to get them both!   
  
_Now if only there was a way to get that snow to fall'_ she thought. Then she saw it! snow that was piled up on the window sill. She took a handful and made a snowball out of it. She then threw it up making it hit the underside of the roof as hard as she could and to her luck the snow dislodged and started falling in huge amounts downwards towards the two guys.  
  
Link heard the falling snow and looked up only to see it falling down on him! Jaime watched as the two got buried in a mountains of snow and she broke out laughing!  
  
_There was more up there then I thought' _ she thought as she watched the two boys fish their way out of three feet of snow that had miraculously buried them quite well.  
  
Link looked up in dismay to see his laughing sibling. She calmed down and look down at the two. You boys are more flaky than I thought she said then walked away laughing.  
  
You'll pay Jamie! Link yelled.  
  
Jamie mused to herself for a few moments as she headed back to her room to read. The white wolfos strutted by her side waiting eagerly to see what it's new little friend would do next. Jamie didn't want to play. The wolfos to her was a big help in keeping her away from Ganon and she appreciated that. Jamie was just about to go up the stairs when she thought otherwise. Why not explore this castle more in depth.  
  
Come on boy She called to the monster dog. It happily yipped in reply.  
  
Jamie went into the main room and had a good look around. She pulled out a few books and skimmed through them looking for clues or reasons to why she was here. From what Link had told her, Ganon was a mean, back stabbing, two timing monster that wreaked havoc apon Hyrule. Why Ganon had all of a sudden become buddy buddy with them just didn't seem right. There had to be a catch!  
  
Jamie looked around a little more but found nothing. Just then she heard to voices at the doorway. She looked up to see her little Snow squad' She grinned Well, it took you long enough She said casually as she walked right past them.  
  
She headed up the stairs when she found herself being blocked by Link. She smiled at him but he just gave her a look of revenge. Pay back time sis! You're going to get faced washed!!! Link said.  
  
You have to catch me first Jamie said.  
  
Link charged at her to grab her but Jaime quickly jumped up onto the railing and started sliding down on it to escape.  
  
Ganon, the railing! Link yelled.  
  
Jamie looked behind her to see the big over grown lug ready to grab her. Jamie snickered evilly.  
  
Not this time boys! She said and right before Ganon could grab her she pushed off the railing and flipped over him. She landed and ran like the wind, grabbing her coat, and shot out the front door.  
  
Hate to eat and run but and she shut the door.  
  
Jaime whistled for Midnight as she ran towards the gates of the castle. The little horse bolted around the corner and met up with its mistress. Jamie didn't stop running as she grabbed on to the horse and hopped on and galloped out the Castle gates. All the while Link stood there watching his sister make the perfect getaway.  
  
Aren't you going to go after her? Ganon asked.  
  
Link shook his head If she's headed for the woods then I'm at a total disadvantage. I'm not that stupid. Link answered and he walked away to get changed.  
  
~  
  
Jaime did return later that day but only to town. She and Midnight trotted around town looking for answers to her questions like where were they, and why were they here?  
  
Hey, I know you! a voice shouted from behind Jamie. She looked behind her to see a Stalchild running her way.  
  
You're that Knight from Termina! I do the grave yard every once in a while. It said.  
  
Is that so Jamie said.  
  
Yeah, what are you doing here in the Evil Realm? it asked playfully.  
  
Jamie nearly chocked on her breath Evil Realm?! she repeated.  
  
Yeah! that's right! Are you here to slay the evil spirit? Ganon said you were!  
  
Jamie now had her two most important questions answered. Well, this sheds a new light on everything she mumbled.  
  
Jamie had now found her sorce of information. She questioned her new little friend further. So tell me more about this evil spirit. Ganon really did shed much light on the subject, the old fart Jamie said.  
  
Sure, the Evil spirit said he'd destroy every one and everything. He threatened the entire world. He said he'd destroy the universe! the Stalchild said.  
  
For a young one, Jamie could understand most of what he said. Sounds like this evil spirit is bad news  
  
Yeah. so I hope you can stop him the kid said.  
  
I'll do what ever I can Jamie said.  
  
Thank you he said.  
  
See yah Jaime said as she urged Midnight into a gallop back to the castle.  
  
As she reached the castle gates she slowed to a trot and started thinking to herself. Ganon_ just wanted our help. I guess he didn't want to say so for the fear we would say no_ she concluded,_ But why couldn't he stop the this evil spirit himself?_  
  
~  
  
Night had come. A light snow was falling over the land. Christmas eve would come in the morning. Jaime looked at her brother asleep next to her. She smiled, gave him a small kiss goodnight and got out of bed. Jamie walked to one side of the room where her weapons were stashed. She put on the backpack Anju had given her and sheathed her sword and shield. Tonight she'd find away to escape this treacherous place.  
  
She snuck downstairs quietly and went to the front door. She put on her jacket and put on her equipment. After she throw her backpack over her shoulder she opened the door and quietly crept outside.  
  
Midnight stood nearby waiting for her. It was expected of him now. Jamie hopped aboard and seated herself in the saddle. She had prepared Midnight before she went to bed that night. She grabbed the reins and told Midnight to trot. After they got out of the gates of the castle they flew through the town and towards the gates to the field.  
  
Just as they hit the field Jamie and Midnight stopped suddenly to see something off in the far distance. It was big, black, and moved almost as fast as Midnight. It was a horse and it's rider but they were to far away to see who they were.  
  
Jamie would find out soon enough.  
  
~  
  
The night ended with an unsuccessful search and Jamie was on her way back, but as she rode back she was singing her song. Once again she poured her heart into each word. As the town gates slowly came into view, she ended her song short because she also saw the black horse and a figure apon it waiting there. Jaime stopped Midnight and looked at the person and their horse. Snow was coming down lightly which made it hard to see. Just then a gust of wind blew a sheet of snow past Jamie and she was blinded for a mere moment. When visibility returned to normal she saw the person had vanished as well as his horse.  
  
She made Midnight race over to where she had seen the two just a moment ago. the were there in a second flat. Jaime stopped her young horse and looked at the ground. She had definitely seen something and the proof was here. Hoof prints in the snow and they were much bigger than Midnight's were.  
  
She noticed the tracks lead out away from the town. Jamie didn't know whether to be worried or not but she had her own problems to deal with, like getting back to Ganon's Castle before everyone woke up. She had to tell Link the news of why they were here.  
  
Jaime turned Midnight around and suddenly she saw the person and their horse standing before her. She gasped as she instantly recognized the pair. The person on the horse was Ganon, and he didn't look happy. He gave her a look that said _and you're her because?_  
  
Jaime gulped and faster then you could say Merry Christmas, Jaime and Midnight pell melled for the castle at a dead bolt run. Midnight going as fast as his little legs could carry him which was pretty fast considering that she had left Ganon eating snow'  
  
Jamie reached the castle in a matter of seconds. She had ignored everyone in town telling her to slow down, but what they didn't know was that she was running away from what she thought to be a sadistic man.  
  
She stopped at the front doors of the castle, jumped off her horse and ran into the castle. She ran to the stairs and bolted up them. It was a long climb up and by the time she reached the door she thought it was high time she faint, Link would see her and take care of her. So she did.


	7. chapter 6

Jaime felt a burning sensation run down her throat as someone poured a strange liquid into her mouth. Jaime woke up chocking on the strange stuff and she spat out what was left in her mouth. Jaime kept her eyes closed as she moaned sickly. She felt tired, weak,sore, ill and confused. She was cold and she felt as is someone had chained her to a damp brick wall by her wrists and just left her hanging. Wait a minute..  
  
She WAS chained to a damp brick wall by her wrists and she was hanging there. She opened her eyes to see Ganon standing before her. He looked at her plainly.   
  
Why did you run off? he asked, Did you really think you could escape me? he chuckled lastly.  
  
I would never leave my brother nor do I want anything to do with you Jaime said in a dry, scratchy voice.  
  
Why can't you be more like him. He's much more manageable Ganon pointed out.  
  
Jamie looked up at him weakly and quietly replied Because I'm not as gullible as him. You seem to take us for fools but I know what you're up too. I know your plan to destroy us  
  
Destroy you? why would I do something like that? Ganon mused.  
  
Don't play stupid Jaime said. She coughed before she continued. On my little night outings I've managed to collect information. Some say you brought us here to help defend your place from an evil spirit but I know better.  
  
How so? Ganon asked.  
  
This is the Evil Realm, there's no other place for monsters and spirits to go than this place. You've obviously met someone extremely powerful here. So powerful in fact, you two made a deal.  
  
What kind of deal?  
  
I thought about this, when you came back to Hyrule and you wanted me and Link you could have easily hunted us down and captured us yourself, but you waited, you waited for three days and nights until we were to weak and tired to fight back. That's when you got us, but you could have used your powers, your black magic to get us and finish us off but no... that wasn't the plan, or in this case the deal. There was no way you could get into Hyrule without the help of another more powerful being because your powers were stripped away by the sages.  
  
Ganon just raised his eyebrow in question as Jamie continued.  
  
You were desperate to get revenge on Link so you made a deal to bring me and Link here. You were to gain our trust by acting all nice and saying you were sorry therefore making us give you another chance. Then at the right time you'd bring us to this thing' in exchange to get your powers back Jamie finished.  
  
Ganon laughed evilly My dear, your imagination impresses even me. It's a shame that you think that way though. Your brother has obviously given me the full benefit of the doubt. As much as I enjoyed your story though it is not true. I am sorry for what I have done. I just thought a little quality time with me would help you two understand me a little more. But right now that is beside the point. For the past few nights I've seen you take off, and I'm sure that is you I hear singing. That is unacceptable and I will not allow this nonsense. As punishment you are to remain her for the rest of the morning and afternoon. I will return and retrieve you later.  
  
Jamie could barely keep her head up as she watched Ganon leave the dungeon. As he exited and shut the door he sighed If she tells her brother my plans might fail  
  
~  
4 hours later  
~  
  
Link approached an old wooden door he has seen Ganon go through earlier. He looked cautiously over his shoulder as he opened the door, squeezed through, and closed it behind him.  
  
Link found himself faced with a stairway that descended into blackness. He gulped and started down step by step. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he found himself in front of an old wooden door with a small flickering of light coming from beneath it. Link gulped and put his hand on the door.  
  
The door creaked open and Link looked in and the first thing that caught his eye was his sister chained and hanging from the wall.  
  
he cried running up to her.  
  
Link managed to see the chains were old and rusted, maybe they'd give way if he hit them with something hard enough. He looked around and saw Jamie's things at the far end of the room. He also saw her sword.  
  
he said and he ran over and fetched the blade.  
  
Link then looked around for something to stand on. Jaime was to high up to just hit the chains from the ground. He looked among the piles of things and found an old bucket that would work with a few books on top. Link put the stuff on top of one another then climbed up meeting his sister face to face.  
  
She was out like a light, her skin was pale with a bit of blueish color. Link but a small hand to her cheek, she was ice cold but Jamie had responded to the warm touch. She moaned and opened her eyes to see who was there. A small smile came to her face when she saw her brother.  
  
Link raised the sword to the chains and started working on the locks.  
  
Who did this to you? he asked.  
  
Isn't it obvious? she questioned.  
  
Link said.  
  
He just... just..ju Jamie couldn't talk as she felt her body start shutting down from the coldness.  
  
Don't talk anymore, you can tell me everything that happened when your well again. explained Link.  
  
Just then both locks gave way to the harassing of the sword and Link caught the limp girls' body onto his when he suddenly heard the door above open and shut quickly followed by foot steps. He got down with little trouble while supporting the extra weight and ran to find a nearby hiding spot. Link found it under a desk nearby in this small room he figured to be a laboratory.  
  
Link placed his sister sitting up under the desk then ran out quickly to search through her things. He knew what he was looking and he smiled when he found it, one of the blankets Anju gave them. He ran back to the hiding spot and wrapped his sister up and held her close to keep both of them warm. Link heard the footsteps on the stairs coming closer and closer. He could only wait there now and hope Ganon wouldn't think about looking under the desk.  
  
Link took one free hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. A potion. He opened it and allowed the girl to drink it. He was relieved to see her eyes open and look straight at him, just then the door opened and Link signaled Jamie to shush and stay quiet. She nodded.  
  
Link herd Ganon curse out loud and start throwing things at the wall in search for the missing prisoner. Link gulped and tried no to gasp as he heard either the bucket or the books hit the front of the desk. He heard the shattering of glass most likely some of the test tubes he saw and some books hit the floor as Ganon continued to search.  
  
Jamie was fully aware of what was happening now, that potion had snapped her out of it and she was getting warm again. Link saw one of the book selves move apart from the other as the gerudo king continued tearing the place apart. Link knew it was a good time to move while the going was still good. The two quickly crawled out from under the desk and to behind the bookshelves straight across from the desk. good thing to because Ganon's next target was that exact desk as he looked under it and saw nothing. He yelled in anger then called for the white wolfos, the only thing that would find Jamie with out any trouble.  
  
Find the girl you good for nothing mutt! Ganon ordered.  
  
The stupid beast barked happily and went straight to the bookshelves then ran out the room to chew a bone or do what ever little dog things he did. Ganon chuckled evilly.   
  
I know where you are my dear and soon you won't remember a thing about this whole event he said with a smirk pulling out a potion of his own from his pocket.  
  
He approached the bookshelf and looked behind it with an evil grin and gasped in shock. Link stood there with a smile and replied She may not remember it but I will you creep!  
  
Why you little_ Ganon yelled reaching for the boy but Link, thanks to his small size, was faster and he escaped by running through Ganon's legs. Jaime, who had almost regained all her senses, followed in pursuit.  
  
Why you little brats, come back here! Ganon commanded.  
  
The two children grabbed their packs and weapons as they flew out of the laboratory and Ganon grumbled to himself. They're not going to get away from me, not now  
  
~  
  
Snow was tossed up by the pounding of little horses hooves as Jamie and Link escaped out into the meadow and headed towards the woods. They were going to get away no matter what the costs.  
  
They could hear Ganon's horse not far behind them tearing through the snow, following the children's path. Link looked over at his sister Listen, I'm sorry for not believing you earlier I shouldn't have been so gullible  
  
Gullible isn't the word I would use. More like Stupid, thick headed, dumb_  
  
That will do! Link yelled as they continued towards the forest.  
  
Suddenly the two heard Ganon's deep laughter echo through the freezing air and the two children were engulfed into a sudden dark light and thrown into a dark space.  
  
Dark magic swirled around every inch of this forbidden space. The two children opened their eyes to see soft white auroras of light surrounding them in the place filled with dark magic and evil. Link got shivers up his spine just being here. Suddenly Ganon's laughter drew the children's attention to their ride side to see the king himself.  
  
The children seemed to slowly be kept down onto some invisible ground and Link withdrew his sword. Just then a monstrous roar rang through their ears and Jamie suddenly grew frightened. She recognized the ferocious roar, it was why she had become a warrior in the first place.  
  
No, it can't be she said in a voice barely audible.  
  
But it issssss my dear A voice hissed.  
  
She gasped suddenly as a dark spirit suddenly passed over her and for the first time in 3 years she saw the first enemy she had ever defeated. Link was amazed, the monster was a white dragon spirit that floated above the children and Ganon.  
  
The Dark Dragon of Wind Jamie growled.


	8. chapter 7

That isssss correct child, it nice that you sssssstill remember me The dragon spirit hissed.  
  
How could I forget Jamie mumbled to herself.  
  
What do you want? Link demanded.  
  
The Dragon hissed again and lowered its head towards the boy.  
  
Why not assssk your ssssissssster! she wasss sssssmart enough to figure it out The Dragon said. It looked over at Ganon with a devilish smile that only a dragon could give.  
  
Well done Ganondorf, you have brought me the girl as I have requesssted. Receive your reward now  
  
The dragon roared and the surrounding black magic absorbed itself in Ganon's body, giving him his powers back. Jamie looked up at the beast in anger What did you want my brother for? He didn't defeat you she yelled in protest.  
  
That's correct, but he did defeat me and as I had promised I would destroy his descendants Ganon laughed.  
  
And why me? Jamie cried in anger.  
  
The dragon hissed again. You do not know the extent of the sssuffering you cause me every day that you live and that song... it eats away at my very being!  
  
What are you... Jamie was cut off but the dragon.  
  
Feel my suffering! It proclaimed and Jamie gasped suddenly as the dragon spirit flew into her body, through her soul and showed her pain, grief, anger and suffering. She collapsed to her knees, holding her chest with one mittened hand. Cold sweat formed on her brow and she breathing grew labored.  
  
Finally with an evil chuckle, the dragon escaped from the girl. Jamie sat there, her head down. She couldn't believe all she had just felt but within that moment she saw the spirit hang over the skies of Hyrule and creep it's way through the streets of the town of the evil realm. It was the disappear she felt and the cause of all the problems in Hyrlue. The bad crops, little water and moody people. Yes, the spirit was the cause of it all. But she also remembered her song and how it made the despair vanish. the song hurt the dragon and made it go away. She hummed it softly to herself and she could feel the hurt and pain the dragon left with her dissipate.  
  
She smiled evilly to herself, she knew what would rid her of this beast.  
  
AAHHH LET GO OF ME BOOGER BRAINS!  
  
An insult all to familiar to her, Jamie looked the other way to see Ganondorf holding her brother up by his neck. Jamie panicked, what should she do. She knew if she tried to move the dragon would do her in... actually, he would either way. It was know or never.  
  
In an instant, Jamie lunged at Ganon with her sword surprising him and dropping Link, then they backed away.  
  
Jamie breathed deeply. She had to sing that song but... the dragon, it had somehow sealed the melody away that was within her. She couldn't open her heart, she was frightened beyond anything. She could feel herself shake and shiver, the dragon had filled her with this fear that was not hers.  
  
Link shouted and he suddenly knocked her to the ground just as the dragon swooped over them.  
  
He looked at her angrily Jaime snap out of it! you know as well as I do that song you sing will stop that dragon. It's the main cause of this, we can deal with Ganon after. You have to sing that song!  
  
I I can't. I'm scared Link  
  
Don't be. Jamie you have to open your heart. Please, I believe in you. he said softly.  
  
She gulped I don't know how she started tearfully.  
  
Just imagine the song flowing through you and out you mouth. That's what Malon does Link explained.  
  
Jamie nodded and shut her eyes tight then tried to imagine the song and the words floating around within her. She hummed softly trying to remember the notes. Just then she felt a light feeling wash over her and as Link watched attentively he saw a dark shadow exit his sister and float up into the surrounding space.  
  
Jaime, you did it! Link shouted excitedly.  
  
But Jamie did not move, she didn't not say a word. She was going to end this and put this creature to rest once and for all. Suddenly a bright colorful aurora surround the girl and a soft soft tune floated out into the air. The tune was so familiar and this time Link was glad to hear it. Finally she began to sing.  
  
What child is this, who, laid to rest  
On Mary's lap, is sleeping?  
Whom angels greet with anthems sweet,  
While shepherds watch are keeping?  
This, this is Christ the King,  
Whom shepherds guard and angels sing:   
Haste, haste to bring him laud,  
The Babe, the Son of Mary!  
  
And as she continued, the words she sung were so beautiful that the young boy's spirit felt calmed and uplifted. All his worries gently washed away and his senses were filled with a joy that no one could give through a gift or a treat. This joy was only given through love, and Jamie's words were full of love.  
  
While Jamie sung the Dragon shrieked and roared out in agonizing pain. The song was making a white aurora of light surround the dragon and quickly cause him to dematerialize into the swirling mass or dark energy. The song was killing the dragon again!  
  
No! Thissssss can't be! The dragon shouted. Only one with a pure heart that sssingssss a sssssong ssssso true can dessstroy me! No! why isssss thisssssss happening to me! AHHHhhhhhh and the dragon was gone.  
  
The dark energy field quickly vanished and they all found themselves outside. Jamie stopped singing when she landed in the snow and looked around. The kids saw Ganon getting up to attack and they both jumped to their feet and drew their swords.  
  
Ganon chuckled evilly and raised his hand to gather magic to attack but there was a slight problem. He had no magic, it was all gone!  
  
Jamie and Link looked at each other for a second with wide eyes and smiles then the looked at Ganon, pointed at him and HA HA! they laughed mockingly.  
  
Ganon literally turned from green to red with anger and he started after the kids, but they were quicker and they got to their horses just in time and they took off at the speed of light. Ganon quickly got to his horse and the chase began.  
  
Epona and Midnight flew down the field kicking up the snow as they sped towards the unknown but away from Ganon. Jamie looked behind them to see Ganon quickly racing after them. Then suddenly he pulled out a stick of TNT and threw it at the children. It landed not far in front of them and then exploded taking out a huge tree and blowing it to bits but also uncovering a snow covered cliff!   
  
The explosion send the kids and their horses flying over the cliff and Ganon looked over to see the four land a on a long hard strip of tree bark. With the two kids in front and the ponies sitting behind them, the large piece of bark acted as a sled as they zoomed down the towards the bottom of the cliff. Then as if that wasn't enough, both Jamie and Link's triforces began to glow and then shoot out a beam of light towards the bottom of the cliff opening a portal back to hyrule!  
  
The two kids laughed as they heard Ganon yells curses at them and instantly the two broke out into a joyful parody of Jingle bells!  
  
Dashing through the snow  
trying to get away  
getting faster as we go,  
while laughing all the way.  
  
Now ganon's really mad   
but we're just having fun   
so for him we say to bad so sad  
and we'll be home before were done!  
  
OH! Ganon smells, ganon smells  
he tried to kill us both  
but we were smart  
and quick enough  
to escape that stupid oaf.  
  
OH, Ganon smells Ganon smells  
We'll make this very clear  
If he pulls a stunt like that again  
we'll kick his big fat rear!  
HEY!  
  
The last thing they kids heard was Ganon yell furiously before they flew through the portal which instantly closed behind them.  
  
The night stars shone brightly over head as Anju came back from her walk around the field. It was christmas eve night and the children still hadn't been found. A tear slowly streaked down her cheek as she realized that they were gone and nothing could bring them back to her. The towns people had spent days looking for the kids but all they had found were their old food wrappers and a few items that had dropped from their sacks.  
  
Everything was silent as Anju looked at the entrance to the village one last time in hopes that Jamie and Link would come running up the stairs and into her arms. She waited but nothing. She chocked back her sob as she looked one more time when she heard a small sound come from behind her. She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes, standing only mere feet away were Link and Jamie giving her sad innocent looks. Anju was choked at the sight, than happily she felt to her knees in the snow and both children ran into her warm, awaiting loving arms and returned the woman's affection right back showing Anju just how much they missed her whether it be words or by hugs and kisses. To Anju and the kids though, all that mattered is that they were safe and they would be with someone they loved that christmas.  
  
That the tree was trimmed, carols were sung and Anju and Kafie couldn't have been happier. As Link sat up on Kafie's shoulders placing the star atop the tree and Jamie in Anju's lap as she read a story while rocking in the rocking chair the kids realized something. For the first time in a long time they realized that they had and were a family. And when the lights were out and the two were tucked into bed Link smiled at Jamie and softly said. Merry christmas sis  
  
Jamie smiled back and said Merry Christmas to you to bro and Link fell asleep but Jaime did not.  
  


*Jamie looks at the reader, smiles and says*  
Merry Christmas to all of  
you girls and boys.  
As for me  
*yawns and stretches*  
I'M GOING DOWNSTAIRS TO OPEN MY TOYS!  
*zooms out of the picture*  


  


THE END!  
For all those how want to hear Jaime sing the song in this story go to  
http://us.share.geocities.com/sparky16_canada/Track_6.mp3   
Please give it a minute to load, the file size is 2.9mbs (small as I could get it.


End file.
